


Afterlife

by Gigi2



Series: Habits of my Heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cutness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: Loki begins to feel strange after months of trying for their child.





	Afterlife

A few months had passed, and Thor took every opportunity to facilitate the chance of Loki getting pregnant. Loki, was not complaining at the beginning, but when it came to two and three times a day, he was soon growing tired. In fact, he was constantly tired, but Loki just put that down to the anxiety he had been feeling. Even though he knew that Thor’s heart belonged to him, it always had, and it always will. Loki watched they way he interacted with Valkyrie. He didn’t know what the gnawing feeling in his stomach was, it was like a claw had wrapped around his gut and it tightened whenever he saw them together, which was a lot lately. Loki then came to recognise the feeling, jealousy. So, Loki did what Loki did best, he stewed and simmered in hatred, the thought had crossed mind to stab the warrior woman, although he had a feeling that Thor wouldn’t like that. So, Loki just stewed. 

He spent longer just playing with his magic, remembering the ancient spells that Frigga had taught him. Loki would never admit it, but he missed the Allmother, he missed her kindness and her warmth, and the way she would spend hours just reciting the ancient scriptures with Loki. They had bonded over sorcery. The things went to shit but what else could he do. He missed his mother, just like Thor missed his father. But Loki didn’t understand why he was just sitting here, with tears burning his eyes as he thought about Frigga and his childhood. Yet, for some reason, Loki rested his hand over his stomach, he sat there in silence. He didn’t even notice Thor had come into the room.

“Loki, do you want to go out to the gardens?”, Thor wondered as he turned sat in beside the black-haired sorcerer, he frowned when he dragged his thumb over Loki’s pale wet cheek” Are you alright?”.

“No”, Loki pouted.

“What’s wrong?”.

“I have to deal with these insufferable feelings and I’m sitting here crying over the face that I miss mother. And you’re spending too much time with her”, Loki sighed before he fell into Thor’s warm hold.

“There is no need to be jealous of Valkyrie, my love. She is a dear friend, that is all. Nobody would ever compare to you. You are my husband, not her”, Thor promised.

“Well, she would be your wife”, Loki remarked bitterly, but his voice was muffled by Thor’s neck.

The God of Thunder just chuckled before he kissed the top of Loki’s ink black hair. His hand came to rest up behind the thick hairs at the nape of his neck.

“In case you have forgotten, I do not like wives”, Thor smirked.

“Shut up”, Loki grumbled, his voice already half asleep.

“This is where you wish to sleep? There is a perfectly fine bed in the other room”.

“But, but I’m comfortable”, Loki argued weakly.

“Anything for you my love”.

Thor moved them around until Loki was safely nestled in his arms, his chin hovered just above Loki’s head. However, Thor didn’t fall asleep for a while, he just lay there, happy and content with the warmth of the body in his arms. Slowly he felt his lids become heavy and his mind succumbed to sleep.

Thor’s dreams had always been vivid and comforting, but this one felt different than all the other ones. Frigga and Odin were standing in the great hall of Asgard, the Allfather was sitting in the throne, Loki was standing beside them, a warm inviting smile on his face. In his hand, was a bundle of furs that twitched and moved softly, Loki’s eyes flicked from Thor’s form to the babe nestled in the furs. 

“Do you not want to see your daughter, Thor?”. Frigga smiled.

Thor felt shocked, his heart started to beat faster than his body could handle, he felt light headed, delirious even. He felt warm and giddy. Thor imagined this is what it would have been if his parents were still with him. They would have been the perfect family unit, all of them together. They would have chased each other down the corridors of the palace, they would have relaxed in the bountiful and beautiful in the palace gardens, but they couldn’t do that now, only in their dreams. 

Thor felt his legs move like jelly, but he paced up tov see the child that was so snuggly wrapped, happy and content. He finally came to a stop beside Loki, who had the brightest smile on his face as he handed over the child. Thor peered down, their daughter stared back at him with wide blue eyes that reflected his own, but there was a little tuft of black hair that farmed her crown. Just as Thor went to speak, everything faded to nothing. 

 

When Thor came to, he was still on the sofa, but Loki had gone, and Thor assumed it was his beloved he heard retching in the toilet bowl. Thor rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed to the bathroom, Loki was resting his head against the cool tile wall.

“Are you okay?”.

“Do I look okay?”, Loki muttered.

“Not particularly”, Thor agreed as he watched Loki rinse out his mouth.

“I’m blaming your dastardly cooking”. Thor rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t seem to blame it last night when you were enjoying it. Plus, I am not sick Loki”, Thor argued.

Loki just glared at him, a glare that in the past usually ended with Loki and Thor in the midst of some huge battle against one another. But Thor now just thought of the look as the ‘kicked and wet kitten’ look. Thor just went over and kissed his head. 

“I take it that means we can’t try to make a baby later?”.

“No, Thor”.


End file.
